


Good Junnie

by Imagine Your TXT (ImagineYourTXT)



Series: My Junnie [5]
Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Butt Plugs, Clothed Sex, Come Swallowing, Crying During Sex, Established Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun, Established Relationship, Facials, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Kink Exploration, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Non binary Choi Yeonjun, Oppa Kink, Oral Sex, Other, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Punishment, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Whipped Choi Soobin, writing this out made me realize the monster I created
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:21:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27656077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineYourTXT/pseuds/Imagine%20Your%20TXT
Summary: Yeonjun gulped. "I... I want you...to use it.""Use it how?" Soobin prodded.Yeonjun's face scrunched in discomfort. Soobin gripped the edge of Yeonjun's chair, dragging it closer to him. He leaned into his personal space. Looking directly into his dilated eyes. Yeonjun whined at the proximity."Hm? I need to know how to help you achieve what you want," Soobin explained.Yeonjun closed his eyes, taking deep, shaky breaths. "I want you to use me."He couldn't see the amused smile that grew on Soobin's face over the direct confession. Soobin squished Yeonjun's face in his hand, making him open his eyes."You want to be my little remote-controlled doll today?"Or, Yeonjun gives Soobin the keys to a day of thrills.
Relationships: Choi Soobin & Choi Yeonjun, Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Series: My Junnie [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2012284
Comments: 8
Kudos: 132





	Good Junnie

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Another...lewd chapter. This was a week long process, so this chapter clocks in at....8711 words.
> 
> It also comes with a disclaimer!
> 
> DISCLAIMER: The usage of butt plugs in this story is highly fictional. Please do not use one for longer than 2 or 3 hours, ideally 20 minutes, at a time. Close your eyes and pretend this chapter isn't medically unsafe!

The smell of breakfast tickled Soobin's nose as he stirred awake. His eyes fluttered open, flipping over to stretch his hand across the spot long since abandoned. He groaned, realizing he has to get up and look decent enough for class. The sleepy giant rolled out of bed, scratching his bare stomach as he walked toward the kitchen.

He peeked around the corner to see a little lavender poof busy himself with breakfast. Soobin's eyes shamelessly watching his ass in his tiny shorts as Yeonjun shuffled back and forth. He sneakily grabbed Yeonjun's wrist while he passed, spinning him into his arms. Yeonjun looked up with shock.

"Good morning, Noona," Soobin greeted with the groggy morning voice he knew Yeonjun loved.

He pressed a kiss to his forehead and let go. He noticed the flush across Yeonjun's face and reached to stroke his cheek.

"Did I spook you too hard?"

Yeonjun swallowed, trying to collect himself. "Uh-Uh huh."

Soobin laughed. "Are you okay? I'm sorry that I scared you this badly."

Soobin's hand dropped to his neck and he felt the shiver run through his body. His eyes narrowed slightly before experimentally sliding his further down. The short breaths were all that filled the kitchen until the timer on the rice cooker went off. Yeonjun clutched Soobin's hand and shakily smiled at him.

"Go get ready so you can eat before class, hm?" Yeonjun rushed.

Soobin stared suspiciously at Yeonjun's sensitivity but went along with his words. "Okay... I'll be back."

Soobin pinched Yeonjun's cheek with a parting glance. His thoughts turned in his head over Yeonjun's behavior. He was usually easy to stimulate but the sensitivity he displayed was...interesting. Soobin shook his head clear of suspicions and focused on getting ready.

Soobin walked out of their bedroom, pulling his sweatshirt over his head as he came into the kitchen. He watched Yeonjun's wandering eyes snap up like he was caught doing something bad. Yeonjun folded his hands in front of him, gesturing to the table of food.

"I-I made your favorite," Yeonjun stated.

Soobin looked down at the dishes. Not just a favorite, several of his favorite dishes were lined up for their breakfast. He stared pointedly at Yeonjun.

"Did I forget my birthday?" Soobin questioned.

Yeonjun nervously chuckled. "N-No. I just wanted to brighten your day."

Soobin approached Yeonjun. He got close enough that only an inch of air separated them. Yeonjun looked up through his lashes, waiting patiently for Soobin to speak. Soobin tilted his head at the hesitant expression.

"Junnie..."

Yeonjun quickly pulled Soobin down to sit. "You need to eat, so you won't be late."

Yeonjun followed suit, but Soobin didn't miss the flash of something across his face as he sat next to him. Yeonjun fiddled with the hem of his sweater, taking his spoon and scooping some rice into his soup. He turned to Soobin, hurriedly encouraging him to begin eating. Soobin reluctantly accepted and began eating his breakfast.

Soobin watched Yeonjun as they ate. Every so often, stretching to reach for a side dish made his movement stutter. He adjusted the hem of his sweater multiple times, moving it further into his lap. The flush never leaving, making his cheeks glow with warmth. Soobin caught his wrist as Yeonjun reached for his empty dish.

"Baby," Soobin started with a firm tone.

Yeonjun shuddered under his touch. He fought weakly to get out of his hold. Soobin turned Yeonjun to face him. Yeonjun unsurely met his eyes. Soobin brought his hand to Yeonjun's lap.

"What's up? You're shaking like a leaf if I even slightly touch you," he interrogated.

Yeonjun's breath caught in his throat. He whimpered as Soobin's hand brushed his bare thigh.

"I, I did something."

Soobin paused. "Something?"

Yeonjun nodded. "Promise not to freak out. Please."

"What is it?" Soobin pressed.

Yeonjun nodded to himself, reaching into his pocket. He anxiously placed what he took out on the table.

A remote control.

Soobin eyed the tiny remote with caution. He let go of Yeonjun and picked up the device. He inspected it, thumbing the dial marked 1-5. The word intensity is written at the bottom. He peeked at Yeonjun. His nervous expression was pointed at his lap.

"Is this...?" Soobin began, looking at his lap.

Yeonjun only nodded.

"Junnie, tell me."

Yeonjun flinched. "It's the remote to..."

His hands had a death grip on his knees.

"A butt plug...that vibrates."

Soobin nodded slowly. "Have you tested it?"

Yeonjun's head popped up at the question.

"I-I..." Yeonjun stuttered.

Soobin raised an eyebrow, waiting for a complete sentence.

"Yes. While...you weren't home, over this last week."

Soobin sighed, leaning his head on his fist. "Why are you giving it to me?"

Yeonjun's lip was caught between his teeth, hesitating to answer. Soobin's eyes dug into his face, the calm but challenging look made Yeonjun squirm. He sputtered a few times.

"There's a reason you want me to see and have this, right?" Soobin prompted.

Yeonjun nodded firmly.

"Then tell me."

Yeonjun gulped. "I... I want you...to use it."

"Use it how?" Soobin prodded.

Yeonjun's face scrunched in discomfort. Soobin gripped the edge of Yeonjun's chair, dragging it closer to him. He leaned into his personal space. Looking directly into his dilated eyes. Yeonjun whined at the proximity.

"Hm? I need to know how to help you achieve what you want," Soobin explained.

Yeonjun closed his eyes, taking deep, shaky breaths. "I want you to use me."

He couldn't see the amused smile that grew on Soobin's face over the direct confession. Soobin squished Yeonjun's face in his hand, making him open his eyes.

"You want to be my little remote-controlled doll today?"

A whimper slipped in reaction to such a shameless statement. Yeonjun nodded his head slightly. Soobin shook his.

"I need you to say it," he demanded.

"I...want to be your doll today," Yeonjun whispered.

Soobin smiled, squeezing his cheeks. "See. Was that so hard?"

"Do you want me to answer that honestly?"

Soobin snorted. "I'm glad you still have your humor. Now, I need to make sure you're safe. I'll ask you some stuff before we begin, okay?"

"Okay," Yeonjun agreed.

Soobin let go of his face, placing his arm on the back of Yeonjun's chair. "What's your safe word?"

"D-Do I need one?" Yeonjun stuttered.

"Maybe not, but we should agree on one just in case," Soobin informed.

Yeonjun averted his eyes as he thought hard. Soobin glanced down to see him still clutching onto his sweater, pulling it further into his lap. He made a mental note to address that when they finished.

"...bunny."

"Okay. Since you tested this already, I'm going to ask you for your limits. What's the highest you can go to edge?" Soobin continued.

Yeonjun's fingers twitched. "3."

"You can't handle 4?" Soobin teased.

Yeonjun shook his head.

Soobin lifted his chin. "One more and I want you to look at me."

Yeonjun stared through lashes as he waited to be asked. Soobin rubbed his thumb across his bottom lip.

"Do you want to do anything specifically?"

Yeonjun's eyes wavered, considering his next words. "For today..."

"Mhm."

"Can I call you...Oppa?"

Soobin nodded. "Oppa will take care of you today."

Yeonjun's eyes shimmered with affection at the title. Soobin's warm expression slowly slipped into mischief. He inched closer to Yeonjun's face, eyes on his lips. Yeonjun closed his eyes, mouth parted in expectation. He could feel Soobin's breath mingle with his. The soft feeling of Soobin's lips brushed his. He moaned as Soobin sank his teeth to his pouting lip.

"Junnie," Soobin whispered. "Can you put your hands at your sides?"

Yeonjun's eyes fluttered open as he reluctantly moved his hands out of his lap. His thighs trembled as Soobin's hand slid up the inside. His knuckles turned white, attempting to not rush to hide.

"Good Junnie. Now, why have you been hiding since we've had breakfast?" Soobin taunted.

Soobin gradually lifted the sweater out of the way. What was revealed was Yeonjun's bulge that had wet the front of his shorts. The growing circle of pre-cum at the top was easy to see. Soobin slipped a finger into his waistband, pulling it down to uncover the angry red head.

"Look at how hard you are already. I've not even had to use your remote. Did I touch you too much?" Soobin cooed.

Yeonjun's breaths came out haggard. "Y-Yes."

"Yes what?"

Yeonjun whimpered. "Yes, O-Oppa. You felt...really good."

Soobin chuckled. "Oppa's sorry. I messed up getting to see you squirm a little more."

Soobin held Yeonjun's cock in between his thumb and index finger. Gentle strokes sent electricity throughout Yeonjun's body, moans coming out in waves. Soobin glanced at the clock in the kitchen, still 30 minutes until he had to go. This morning he was thankful he got up an hour earlier than necessary to spend time with Yeonjun before class.

"Junnie, can you do Oppa a favor?"

Yeonjun moaned some form of acknowledgment. Soobin moved his hand so Yeonjun could focus. His eyes were barely open, already on the edge of total pleasure. Soobin stood up from his chair. The movement made Yeonjun tilt his head to keep eye contact. Soobin smirked as he showed off the face of the remote. He ominously turned the dial to 1.

"O-Oppa!" Yeonjun gasped.

The vibrations were small, but with his extra sensitivity, it felt like a current spreading throughout his lower half. He pressed his thighs together subconsciously, trying to keep himself from melting into the chair. He felt Soobin cradle his chin, bringing his focus back to him.

"I have to go to school soon, I would really like it if you could help me relax. I'll make sure to reward you well. You'll do that for me, right?" Soobin's honey-sweet voice said.

Yeonjun nodded vigorously, in between the moment and the haze the plug provided. Soobin moved his hand to the waistband of his sweats. He languidly pulled down the front, revealing his own rigid and leaking cock. Yeonjun hypnotically leaned forward to latch on, but Soobin caught him by his ponytail.

"Whoa. Too fast, baby," Soobin warned.

Yeonjun moaned from the resistance against his hair. Soobin used the leverage to tilt his head further up.

"Let me see your tongue."

Yeonjun obediently opened his mouth, stretching out his tongue. Soobin grabbed the base of his length, bringing it up to the tip of Yeonjun's tongue. The light quiver of his moan as his tip pressed into his tongue caused Soobin to inhale sharply. The warmth against his member brought stars to his eyes, not realizing how close to the edge he'd become. He dragged it across the exposed muscle, that dazed look lazily presented.

Soobin directed Yeonjun to take him in. His pretty lips closing around his girth, the image its own buzz to his system. He gradually loosened his grasp on his hair, letting Yeonjun move on his own.

"Look at me, baby," Soobin directed.

Yeonjun moaned, shifting his hooded eyes up to Soobin's face. He held him still, watching himself go in and out in long strokes. Soobin silently turned the remote dial to 3. Yeonjun's shocked groans sent shivers down Soobin's spine. He let Yeonjun have free roam again, Yeonjun taking the initiative to intensify his strokes.

"S-Shit," Soobin cursed, losing his composure.

Yeonjun's pride swelled at the slip. He increased his suction, swallowing around his head every other stroke. Soobin's grip tightened at the enthusiasm, the build-up growing in his abdomen.

"You're doing s-so good for me, Junnie," Soobin praised.

Soobin held Yeonjun tight to his base, his entire length nestled in his throat. The way his muscles tensed around him had Soobin gasping himself. He pulled Yeonjun completely off. He gasped for air, a string of spit connecting from his reddened lips to the head of his cock. Yeonjun was whimpering constantly, the plug vibrating just next to his button.

Soobin rubbed his head across his lips. "Do you want to be my little cinnamon roll?"

Yeonjun nodded with a cry.

"Use your words."

"Please make me your cinnamon roll," Yeonjun confessed without shame.

Soobin smirked. "Look how good you're being. You aren't stuttering."

Yeonjun moved his head slightly, making his shaft rub along his cheek. Soobin tapped his cheek a few times, using Yeonjun's spit to glide his hand up and down. As he felt the heat in his stomach flare, he flicked the dial to 5.

Yeonjun convulsed in his seat. The unbearable vibrating spread all through his body. His moans were near  _ screaming  _ as he held back his release.

"Oppa, Oppa. Please let me cum, please," Yeonjun begged.

Soobin sped up his tugging as he raced to meet Yeonjun. "Y-You did so well. Let go."

Yeonjun unraveled at the words. His bright red head spilled white release, dripping down his length onto his shorts. Soobin's hold on his hair made him weakly moan as he felt his face get covered. Soobin couldn't hold back his groans as his "icing" covered his Junnie. The release dripping down the side of his face, some down to his neck.

Yeonjun was still mewling from oversensitivity as the plug still buzzed deep in him. Soobin level by level returned it to 0, pressing the off button when the pulsating diminished. Soobin gripped onto the chair, breathing heavily at the exhaustion of his release. Yeonjun had slouched forward, head leaning on his stomach that wasn't covered in Soobin's cum.

Soobin maneuvered around him, tucking himself back into his sweats. He gently petted Yeonjun's head, smiling at the sleepy cat he becomes after sex.

"Baby, I need you to help me," Soobin said in a comforting tone.

Yeonjun hummed. "Oppa..."

"Mhm," Soobin replied.

"I like being your doll."

Soobin laughed. "You're such a pretty doll. But I need you to stand up so I can clean you, I have to go soon."

Yeonjun groaned at what was said.

"Are you not listening? I thought you were my good Junnie," Soobin pouted.

Yeonjun groggily shook his head. "I'm a good Junnie."

Even with cum cascading down his face, Yeonjun looked up with the cutest pout. "Oppa, carry me."

"Uh Uh. Stand up," Soobin denied.

Yeonjun whined. "Please."

"If I repeat myself, you won't like it. Now come on," Soobin warned.

The commanding message lying underneath the calm tone made Yeonjun shiver. He whined some more before getting to his feet. His thighs shook lightly as the plug shifted. He whimpered from the brush against his button. Using Soobin as a crutch, he was guided to their bedroom.

"Good Junnie," Soobin repeated, directing Yeonjun to lay down.

Yeonjun moaned softly as Soobin pulled off his soiled shorts. He threw them in the direction of their laundry basket and turned to Yeonjun again.

"Hold still," Soobin informed.

Yeonjun felt Soobin's hands part his thighs. His large hand reaching in between to his hole. Yeonjun gasped as he felt his plug slowly inch out of him. The feeling of emptiness made him whine in disappointment.

"Smart baby," Soobin remarked, seeing the plug wrapped in a condom.

Soobin smiled to himself. The pink plug with a little gem on the hilt was something Yeonjun would totally pick out. Yeonjun mewled as he felt Soobin leave the bed. He watched Soobin's back retreat into the hallway, soon following the sound of running water. He returned with a warm cloth.

"Oppa," Yeonjun said quietly as Soobin wiped his face.

"Yes?"

"Is it weird for you? Oppa," Yeonjun belatedly asked.

"That you want to call me that? No," Soobin reassured.

Soobin folded the cloth to a cleaner side and began gently wiping down his crotch. "Can I ask you why?"

Yeonjun scooted over closer to Soobin. "Because..."

"Because."

Yeonjun pinched at the fabric of Soobin's sweats. "It makes me feel safe."

"It makes you feel safe because I take care of you, like an Oppa?" Soobin elaborated.

Yeonjun thought about it and slowly nodded. "Yeah."

"Is it just for these situations? Is that what you want to call me from now on?" Soobin continued, curling hairs behind Yeonjun's ear.

"Can, can it be when I feel like it?" Yeonjun tested.

"When you feel like you want to be taken care of?" Soobin specified.

Yeonjun nodded. "It... It makes me feel like I'm yours."

Soobin chuckled. "You  _ are _ mine."

Yeonjun lightly slapped his thigh. "You know what I mean."

Soobin leaned back on the pillows, bringing Yeonjun close to his chest. "Like...I own you?"

Silence came as Yeonjun blushed heavily at the blunt question. He wasn't sure how to answer or even confirm or deny it. Soobin scoffed at the way Yeonjun's eyes darted around in confusion.

"Don't hurt yourself," Soobin taunted. "I just want to understand how you feel. It's okay if that's what it is."

Yeonjun played with the drawstring of Soobin's sweats. "Is it really?"

Soobin cradled Yeonjun's jaw, lifting his face. He placed kisses on his forehead while stroking the back of his head.

"Really. I'll be honest, I don't want to hurt you. Or misunderstand something. But I...enjoy this..."

Soobin pulled Yeonjun's still reddened bottom lip. "The way you look at me like I'm the most important thing in the world."

Yeonjun smiled and nodded. "You are."

Soobin rolled over so Yeonjun was flat underneath him. The way his shiny lavender hair framed his face as he stared up with adoration. His hand gripped his bare hip, coming down to capture those lips in a slow kiss. Yeonjun brought his hands up to thread his fingers into Soobin's hair. Soobin's hand sliding under his sweater, stopping just under his chest. The faint essence of himself still present on Yeonjun's tongue.

Soobin pulled back. "I need to go."

"Uh Uh. Stay with me," Yeonjun fussed.

Soobin groaned. "Please don't tempt me."

He stole more kisses from Yeonjun, getting lost in the way he fits like a puzzle piece to his chest. Soobin mumbled into Yeonjun's mouth.

"If I don't leave now, you won't be able to walk."

"Soobin!" Yeonjun gasped, hitting his shoulder.

Soobin raised an eyebrow. "What was that?"

Yeonjun averted his eyes. "O-Oppa."

"You're so cute," Soobin praised, leaving a last kiss on his cheek.

Yeonjun watched Soobin put space between them. Soobin rearranged his hair in the mirror, fluffing it so it looked less post-sex. Yeonjun pulled his sweater down to cover his bare crotch as he sat up with his legs crossed.

"Soobinnie," Yeonjun mumbled.

"Hm?" Soobin acknowledged, looking at Yeonjun in the mirror.

He waited, seeing Yeonjun stare at his lap. He looked back at his small shape timidly thinking.

"Take the remote...with you."

Soobin tilted his head. "With me?"

Yeonjun nodded, his head still facing down. Soobin kneeled on the bed, squishing Yeonjun's face in between hands. Yeonjun's eyes were wide with expectation.

"What time do you have your break?" Soobin asked.

"A-Around 4," Yeonjun answered shyly.

Soobin nodded in understanding. "Good. I'll see you later then."

Brief 'I love you's shared between quick pecks before Soobin left their room, soon followed by the door to their apartment shutting behind him. Yeonjun grabbed a pillow and shoved his face into it. Hiding the giddy smile only Soobin could give him.

≫ ──── ≪•◦ ❈ ◦•≫ ──── ≪

The familiar warm scent of his uncle's coffee shop filled Soobin's lungs. The casual look was appealing to the college crowd, selling basic drinks and offering locally made pastries. This late in the afternoon was a lull before the all-nighters piled in for their fix ahead of another long night. Soobin quietly crossed the room to the counter.

"Oh, Soobin-ah!"

Soobin hid his annoyance behind an incredulous laugh. "Hello, Beomgyu."

His partner's fluffy-haired best friend looked over the edge of the pastry display. Eyes sparkling with the mischief of a child. He walked over to the cash register to meet Soobin.

"It's been a while, Soobin-ah!" Beomgyu exclaimed.

Soobin looked around timidly at his loud voice. "Shhhhh, keep it down. We only saw each other 3 days ago. Also, would it kill you to call me Hyung?"

Beomgyu pouted. "We're both adults now, can't we drop the formalities?"

"No."

"Ahhhh, why can't you be nice to me like Noona? Is it because I'm not your little do—"

Soobin's eyes widened and he hurriedly told him to shush. Beomgyu giggled and covered his mouth in a fake gasp.

"Was I not supposed to know that? Oopsies," Beomgyu said with fake concern.

"Of course you know," Soobin mumbled, cheeks turning slightly pink. "Where is he?"

Beomgyu tilted his head behind him. "Taking a break."

Soobin's gaze shifted as he reached in his pocket. "Is my uncle in?"

"No..." Beomgyu responded hesitantly.

Soobin quietly pressed the on button and turned the dial to 1. "Thanks. Work hard!"

Soobin awkwardly patted Beomgyu's shoulder and went around the counter to the back room. Beomgyu looked back and just shook his head.

"He's lucky he's dating the boss' nephew."

Soobin determinedly walked down the hall to the employee lounge. He peeked through the window to see him talking to another employee in their shift. His legs crossed in front of him, hands fidgeting in his lap. The other employee must have said something because Yeonjun turned around. As soon as he registered his face, Yeonjun's eyes narrowed in annoyance.

"Hi, baby," Soobin innocently greeted as he opened the door.

"Soobin-ah."

The deadpan tone made it difficult to not lose his teasing expression. The employee picked up the mild hostility in his voice and awkwardly shifted in his seat. Soobin held out an olive branch.

"You must be new. Hello, I'm Choi Soobin, the owner's nephew," he introduced, holding out his hand.

The employee shyly took his hand. "H-Hello, I'm Jung Kai."

Yeonjun glanced at the clock. "Kai, go back to the counter. Beomgyu will help you until my break is over, okay?"

Kai shakily nodded. "Okay, Hyung. Oh, uh, nice meeting you."

Kai stood up and bowed in Soobin's direction, walking away. Soobin watched him disappear down the hall.

"Cute kid, when did my—"

Soobin's head was forcibly turned to meet Yeonjun's lips. Yeonjun pressed his entire body to Soobin, desperately claiming his lips as restrained whimpers finally went free. Soobin smiled into their kiss before pulling Yeonjun off.

"What are you doing?" Soobin teasingly questioned.

Yeonjun whined. "You're the worst."

He tried to reclaim his kiss but Soobin held him back. "Why am I the worst?"

Soobin put his finger through the ring on Yeonjun's choker, pulling lightly. "Why did you wear this?"

Yeonjun defiantly stared back. "Because I wanted to."

Soobin tilted his head. "Are you sure?"

Yeonjun's breath caught as Soobin held him by his choker. His eyes watching with an amused light. Yeonjun fussed with defeat.

"Also I'll let you get away with calling me by my name since the kid was here."

Yeonjun's cheeks flushed, his body growing limp as he accepted his fate. Soobin pulled the choker so he could take Yeonjun in a dominating kiss. Yeonjun was quick to melt into his arms. He pulled back to breathe as the vibrations intensified. He couldn't hold back his moans as his entire lower half simmered with buzzing.

"Shhhh. You don't want anyone to hear you right?" Soobin whispered against his lips.

Yeonjun couldn't maintain a judging look as his body was fighting to stay upright. Soobin smiled, seeing him try to stay quiet in the empty, open space. Yeonjun had his forehead against Soobin's chest, gripping his jacket tightly.

"Come on, before you lose yourself," Soobin cooed, pulling Yeonjun toward the hallway.

"Oppa," Yeonjun whispered.

Soobin stopped. "Yeah?"

Yeonjun looked up with puppy eyes. "I missed you."

"I missed you, too," Soobin replied, leaving a soft kiss on his pouting lips.

Yeonjun tried to take advantage of the opportunity, bringing his hands to Soobin's neck to deepen the embrace. Soobin chucked, grabbing Yeonjun's wrists and restraining them behind his back. Yeonjun cried out at the tight hold.

"Junnie, what happened to being good? You can't just do that," Soobin reprimanded.

Soobin transferred his hands to one hand, reaching up with his free hand to roughly hold Yeonjun's ponytail. The combination of the distracting vibrations, the burn of being restrained, and the stinging of his hair being pulled sent unforgiving waves of pleasure to his gut. His tight jeans were choking his length.

"I guess I'll have to change my plans."

Soobin continued pulling him into the hallway, Yeonjun biting his lip so his groans don't echo. Though this isn't the first time Yeonjun and Soobin have snuck into his uncle's office for some...inappropriate actions, it was the first in this power dynamic. The way Soobin was watching him with such soft eyes but held his hair in a tight grip. Their height difference felt like it grew 6 inches and Soobin stared down like he was being reprimanded at school.

Soobin pressed Yeonjun firmly to the back of the office door. The sound of the lock was deafening. Soobin released his hands and hair, calmly leaning on the door with his hands on either side of his head. Yeonjun whimpered at the predatory glint in his eye.

"I was hoping to come here, shower you with love..." Soobin listed.

He leaned in close like he would steal a kiss but backed away as Yeonjun went to meet him. His whine at the tease making Soobin snickered. Soobin brought a hand down, staring from Yeonjun's neck, making a hot trail down to his chest, barely brushing his nipple. Yeonjun's breath hitched at the ghost touch over his shirt. Soobin continued, caressing his abs, going over his waistband, stopping at his crotch. He gently petted the front of his apron, making Yeonjun gasp.

"Then I would tug on your pretty cock until you couldn't stay quiet. But you wanted to be bad, right?" Soobin summarized.

Yeonjun shook his head.

Soobin mockingly gasped. "No? Isn't that what you did when you tried to kiss me? When you wouldn't answer my question?"

Soobin stopped palming his crotch, reaching for Yeonjun's choker again. He tugged, making Yeonjun tilt his head up.

"I might go easier on you if you answer my question. Why did you wear this?"

Yeonjun groaned, feeling helpless in his hands. "I..."

"I'm listening," Soobin prodded.

"Oppa," Yeonjun moaned.

Soobin pulled again. "You don't want to admit anything?"

Yeonjun nodded. "I... I know you like it when I wear it."

"Because I do this?" Soobin asked.

Yeonjun nodded.

"Junnie, is that it? Because of me?"

Yeonjun's eyes wavered. "I..."

Yeonjun tried to hide his face but Soobin clicked his tongue.

"Nuh uh, look at me when you say it," Soobin directed.

"I-I like it...when you pull me like this," Yeonjun reluctantly admitted.

Soobin glided his thumb across his jawline. "Good kitty."

Yeonjun closed his eyes and whimpered at the pathetic way his entire body wanted to hear it again. "Again..."

Soobin curled a loose hair behind his ear, tracing it and his neckline lightly with his nails. "Good kitty."

Soobin could almost believe the sound that rolled out of Yeonjun was purring. Soobin pulled Yeonjun by his choker, bringing him to his uncle's desk.

"Junnie, put your hands on the desk."

Yeonjun tentatively leaned forward, hands spread out on the surface. He heard Soobin wrestle his bag off, unzipping it. He looked down as Soobin placed a towel in front of him. He placed a bottle of lube to the side, Soobin's looming presence hovering behind him.

"Now," Soobin started, undoing Yeonjun's apron.

He tossed it to the side, returning his hands to Yeonjun's crotch. Calmly undoing the button and pulling down the zipper.

"I wanted to enjoy our time, but you had to be spoken to."

"I'm s-sorry," Yeonjun moaned as Soobin reached into his underwear.

"You're not sorry yet," Soobin corrected.

Soobin tightly gripped Yeonjun's length, making Yeonjun jerk back into his chest. His control of his volume was slipping. He was convinced he would make his lip bleed from hard how he tried to stay muffled.

"Oppa, please," Yeonjun pleaded.

Soobin leaned into his ear. "You don't get to beg now. You were bad, so you have to be punished right?"

Soobin exposed Yeonjun to the air. He rested his chin on Yeonjun's shoulder as he watched his thumb swirl his pre-cum all over his head. Yeonjun fought shrinking into his embrace, keeping his hands firm on the desk. Soobin grabbed the bottle, opening it, and pouring the cold liquid right on Yeonjun. He hissed, trying to avoid the sensation.

"I'm sorry, was that cold?" Soobin gasped. "Let me warm it up for you."

Yeonjun let out a strained groan as Soobin's hand torturously stroked his length. Twisting his wrist to spread the lube around. Toying with his sensitive head that glistened with both lube and Yeonjun's own essence.

"We don't have much time and I think standing up straight is important at work, so how about we speed this up?"

Soobin turned up the intensity from 2 to 4 in one motion. Yeonjun couldn't hold back the scream, Soobin quickly muffling him with his hand. Yeonjun's eyes rolled back at the combination of the unbearable vibration and Soobin's fast strokes, his wrist twisting on every upstroke. His cries were barely contained in the small office.

He violently convulsed as the first orgasm hit him. The white spray covered the towel and Soobin's hand. Soobin tried to steady him against his chest, Yeonjun's hands falling to his side as the sensations never stopped. He was nearing tears from the abuse on his button and his cock. He felt the familiar ball of energy build in his gut. He was hysterical as the pleasure took over again.

Soobin moved to kiss all over his neck. He could feel the few tears that escaped pool around his hand. He held up Yeonjun's bucking body as the second wave unraveled. Just a small drip running down his hand. The unruly moans he unleashed worried Soobin.

"Do you want to use your safe word?" Soobin questioned.

He moved his hand so he could hear explicit consent from Yeonjun. His hand on his length slowing. Yeonjun was only able to babble, still ravaged by the buzzing.

Yeonjun aggressively shook his head, his eye makeup running down his face. "Please, please, please..."

"Please what?"

"Please punish me."

Soobin pulled back and bit Yeonjun's shoulder, trying to control his calm composure. He put his hand back on his mouth, hanging tight as his strokes quickened. Yeonjun's moans and rambling spilled, silenced 'thank you's were barely discernable. A full-bodied shriek ripped through him as he unloaded what little he had left.

Soobin shushed in his ear, searching for the remote to lessen the intensity and turn off the device. Yeonjun's body still shook with aftershocks, tired whimpers still falling from his lips. Soobin wiped his hand clean on a corner of the towel, whispering praises in Yeonjun's ear. Yeonjun's legs were rubber, all his weight fell on Soobin. Soobin carefully cleaned Yeonjun up, a few faint moans from the sensitive nerves being handled.

He pulled the desk chair to them, sitting down with Yeonjun still shivering in his lap. Soobin rubbed his back gently, leaning his head on the top of his. Yeonjun's breathing returning to normal, arm draped across Soobin's abs. Yeonjun stirred a little, pulling at Soobin's waistband.

"Oppa, you too..." Yeonjun weakly said.

Soobin grabbed his hand, threading their fingers. "Junnie, you're exhausted. You can help me later, okay?"

Yeonjun nodded against his chest. "Oppa."

Soobin hummed, kissing his forehead.

"I won't do that again."

Soobin snorted at the comment. "Yes you will."

Yeonjun let out a giggle. "I'm still good."

Soobin nodded. "Until you want to be bad."

Yeonjun dipped his fingers into Soobin's waistband again. Soobin swiftly picking up his hand and pinning it to his chest.

"That wasn't a challenge," Soobin warned.

"You're no fun," Yeonjun mumbled.

Soobin laughed incredulously. "Junnie, you're jelly right now."

Yeonjun shrugged. "I want you."

"Your oral fixation can wait until you come home," Soobin joked.

"Soobinnie!" Yeonjun cried out quietly, lifting his caged hand to push against his chest.

"What?"

"You're the worst."

Yeonjun smiled into his shoulder, wrapping his hand around Soobin's thumb. The lull of a good nap called for Yeonjun, but he fought against it. He sat up in Soobin's lap, Soobin's hand on his back steadying him.

"Your makeup..." Soobin worried, rubbing his fingertips across his cheek.

Yeonjun sniffled. "This is why that 'makeup suitcase' comes in handy."

Soobin rolled his eyes over Yeonjun quoting what he once called his travel makeup bag. "I'm sorry I underestimated you carrying your entire vanity in your bag."

Yeonjun grumbled. "It's only a few eyeshadow palettes, brushes, makeup remover, foundation, concealer, lip gloss, and eyeliner."

"Which you have in your vanity," Soobin concluded.

"Ugh, no. I have all my accessories and styling things in there, too. I only carry a ribbon and two hair ties," Yeonjun corrected.

"Right..." Soobin drawled.

Yeonjun reached back to let out his hair, doing his best to tidy up. "I should start carrying styling gel if you're going to mess up my hair like this."

Soobin huffed and slapped the top of his thighs. "Okay, time to go back to work."

Yeonjun whined. "Be careful, the vibrations are still..."

Yeonjun looked away as his sentence trailed off. Soobin smiled, sitting up so he can bring their lips together. The pout melted away with the soft touch. Soobin pulled back, laughing as he's reminded of Yeonjun's messy look.

"Go get cleaned up," Soobin insisted.

Yeonjun mumbled under his breath, sliding off Soobin's lap. Yeonjun wobbled, getting his balance back as Soobin gripped his waist.

"Okay, let me take you to the bathroom."

"No, no. Go home," Yeonjun replied.

Soobin pulled Yeonjun to his side, turning to fold the soiled towel. Yeonjun blushed as he watched Soobin drop it in a bag and stuff it with the lube into his bag. He casually equipped it and looked down to Yeonjun.

"I'm more worried that you'll fall to the floor between here and the counter. Just let me make sure you're okay," Soobin explained.

Yeonjun's lip wavered. "Oppa..."

Soobin pecked his lips. "I know, I'm cool."

Yeonjun sighed. "Moment over."

Yeonjun turned from Soobin, blushing when he stumbled a little.

"I'm going to carry you next. Just, hold on," Soobin sassed.

"I'm not opposed to being carried," Yeonjun remarked.

"You won't say that when your ass is on full display."

Yeonjun's blush deepened. "Goodbye, Soobin."

Yeonjun detached, unsurely making it to his little locker with his stuff inside. He frantically looked for his travel bag, glancing shyly at Soobin's amused figure. He reluctantly held onto Soobin's arm, letting him guide him to the employee bathroom. Soobin leaned against the wall, watching Yeonjun work his magic in the mirror.

"Baby," Soobin suddenly called.

Yeonjun hummed in response, focusing on fixing his winged liner.

"What are we doing for Halloween?" Soobin asked.

Yeonjun looked at Soobin in the mirror. "You've learned."

Soobin nodded. "I know you said that you need at least 3 months to decide."

Yeonjun applied a few dabs of lip gloss. "Well, do you have any ideas?"

"No clue," Soobin said bluntly.

Yeonjun snorted. "Alright. How about..."

Yeonjun mischievously stalked up to Soobin, placing his hands flat on his stomach.

"I get to be a goth vampire and you are my sexy nerd victim."

"Careful, you just fixed your makeup," Soobin reminded.

Yeonjun giggled. "How about it?"

Soobin nodded slowly. "I can get on board with that. You'll pick out the costumes?"

"Naturally," Yeonjun confirmed, poking a finger into Soobin's cheek.

Soobin looked at his watch. "Okay, before Beomgyu yells at me, go back to work."

Yeonjun pouted, resting his chin on Soobin's chest. "Why can't you just work with me?"

Soobin cradled his jaw, stroking his cheek with his thumb. "Another day. I should get home and work on school stuff. Chicken for dinner?"

Yeonjun shook his head. "I want something light. Bibimbap?"

"Whatever you want," Soobin assured, pressing a kiss to his forehead.

Beomgyu eyed the two lovebirds as they emerged from the back room. He took one look at Soobin and knew the obvious situation. Kai watched with confusion.

"At least put makeup on Soobin too."

≫ ──── ≪•◦ ❈ ◦•≫ ──── ≪

"Soobin!"

The man in question turned from his laptop at the sound of his name. His tired partner dramatically entered the living room. Flinging himself across Soobin's lap, he let out a heavy sigh. Soobin snickered at the sight, opting to pet his head.

"Welcome home, Junnie," Soobin greeted.

Yeonjun grumbled. "Hi, Soobinnie. Is dinner ready?"

"Mhm. It got here a few minutes ago," Soobin replied.

Yeonjun sat up onto his knees. His pout was on full display, the day obviously wearing down on him. Soobin frowned, flicking his lip.

"Are you okay? Did I make work difficult?" Soobin worried.

Yeonjun shook his head. "No. I found out that Kai only comes in for 3 days."

Soobin rolled his eyes, returning to typing. "You got attached that quick?"

"You saw him! He's even cuter when working, like a lost duckling," Yeonjun gushed.

"Am I going to lose my Junnie to a high schooler?" Soobin teased.

Yeonjun pushed his shoulder. "Shut up, he's just so cute. But he's only going to be there for 3 days because of school!"

Yeonjun let out fake cries, burying his face into his hands. Soobin held up a hand and flicked his forehead. Yeonjun yelped, pouting in Soobin's direction.

"Go get ready for dinner," Soobin instructed.

Yeonjun huffed, getting to his feet to stomp off to their bedroom. Soobin shook his head with a smile on his face when he heard Yeonjun close a door behind him. He finished up what he was writing, leaving his work for the next day. Not bothered enough to pack his laptop away, he got up from the floor and walked into the kitchen to layout dinner.

By the time he was finished, Yeonjun entered the kitchen with a more relaxed expression. He beamed as he saw Soobin sitting there.

"Soobinnie, aren't my new socks cute?" Yeonjun raved.

The white knee-high socks were revealed to have a cute pink bow at the top as Yeonjun swiveled his leg. Soobin pulled Yeonjun over, kissing the bare skin his crop top left open.

"You look adorable, baby. Now come eat," Soobin assured.

Instead of sinking into the seat next to Soobin, Yeonjun nonchalantly plopped into his lap, making Soobin groan as his soft bottom landed on his crotch. Yeonjun pulled his bowl over and began eating with obnoxious sounds.

"Mmm, so good," Yeonjun moaned after a bite.

Soobin pushed his tongue into the side of his mouth with amusement. He decided to not pay any attention to Yeonjun's attempts, reaching around him to eat from his box of chicken. Soobin happily enjoyed his dinner, to Yeonjun's dismay.

Soobin was glad that Yeonjun's back was to him. His little Junnie started getting bold. Reaching for side dishes, he would roll his hips as he leaned over. Not only digging himself into Soobin's hardening length but presenting his round ass to him. Soobin almost slipped and let out a groan over a particularly hard grind that nestled him in between Yeonjun's cheeks.

Yeonjun took a piece of chicken and popped it in his mouth. "Mmm, maybe I should have had chicken."

Soobin retaliated, gripping Yeonjun's hip, fingers brushing the top of his head. "Eat your food."

Soobin smirked seeing Yeonjun's eyes close and his teeth sink into his bottom lip. Yeonjun tried to recover, blinking away his pleasure and looking down at Soobin's calm look.

"But you bought it anyway," Yeonjun whined with a pout.

When their plates were cleaned, Yeonjun did his best to get in a few good hits. Extending his body to pile together the waste, throwing it into the delivery bag. He bounced around as he retold his day. Soobin was approaching the end of his tolerance after Yeonjun swayed his lap.

Soobin flushed himself to Yeonjun's back, lips hovering over his shoulder. He reached around to Yeonjun's crotch, sliding his hand over his equally hard cock. He could feel Yeonjun go stiff as he squeezed with no mercy. He inhaled sharply, covering Soobin's hand with his.

"Junnie, do you have something you want? You're doing an awful lot to get my attention," Soobin bluntly asked.

Yeonjun's focus was filled with the near painful but unfathomable pleasure of being roughly grabbed. Soobin eased up on his grip, letting air return to Yeonjun.

"You said," Yeonjun answered in between gasps. "Later."

Soobin sputtered with amusement. "I know what you're saying, but I want you to say it."

Yeonjun whined, moaning when Soobin squeezed in warning. Yeonjun was 90% sure one more squeeze and he'd unravel right then and there. Soobin was only holding him in his hand, giving him seemingly unpleasant squeezes, and he was ready to release into his shorts like a virgin.

"Okay, okay! Please let me suck your dick. Please, please. No more, I'm going to cum," Yeonjun hysterically rambled.

Soobin moved his hand as the words fell out. Yeonjun sighed as the pressure backed him slightly away from the edge. 

"You're that turned on about being on your knees?" Soobin mumbled into his shoulder.

Yeonjun unabashedly nodded. He whimpered as if in pain as Soobin took his turn to grind himself into Yeonjun.

"Don't cum until I say, okay?" Soobin ordered.

Yeonjun nodded again, not trusting himself to get words out in between the unholy sounds. Soobin wordlessly picked him up, carrying his whimpering body into their bedroom. Yeonjun whined as Soobin unceremoniously dropped him on the bed. Then he was on him.

Lips on his, up and down either side of his neck, along his jawline. Soobin attacked him, leaving his wantonly moaning and gasping. Yeonjun wrapped his legs around Soobin's waist, pulling him further against him like a second skin. Yeonjun felt his control teeter on the edge again.

He used his strength to flip them over. He pulled Soobin into a sitting position with a hungry kiss. Yeonjun stripped him of his shirt, attacking his sensitive collar bone with teeth, lips, and tongue. Soobin didn't dare hold back. His own sounds rivaling Yeonjun's, every moan between a hiss as Yeonjun painted his collar with purple marks.

Yeonjun slowly sank to the floor. His knees were neatly tucked underneath him. He pressed his face into Soobin's crotch, savoring the sensation of his length on him. He hooked his fingers into Soobin's waistband, making Soobin hold himself up as Yeonjun gradually pulled his sweats off. Soobin's cock flopped out, its wet head pointing at his stomach.

Yeonjun looked in awe. Soobin watched in anticipation as Yeonjun cradled him in his hand. Yeonjun stuck out his tongue, touching the tip to the base. He relished the feeling of his skin against his tongue, taking his time to glide up his length to his dripping head. He kissed the wet head with care, covering every part of it. Soobin's knuckles turned white, painfully clutching the bed cover in his hands.

Yeonjun then swirled his tongue around it, replacing Soobin's pre-cum with his spit. He glanced up, keeping steady eye contact as he took Soobin into his mouth. The combination of his wet mouth and his illegal eyes made Soobin throw his head back with quick pants. The itch to grab onto his head and ram himself in made his fingers twitch. Yeonjun wiggled his head as Soobin nestled deep into his throat. The muscles massaging his head broke his control. Soobin grabbed his hair and tugged him off.

Yeonjun's mouth was covered in spit. Trails of it connected to Soobin, running down his chin. Yeonjun looked with confusion that his enjoyment was paused. Soobin wrestled his breathing to normal, trying to relay his message.

"Junnie," Soobin started. "I really want to do something, but I need you to accept."

Yeonjun blinked. "If you want to fuck my mouth, please do it."

The raw adoration in Yeonjun's eyes as he read Soobin's thoughts made him bite his lip and tighten his grip briefly. He brought his head back to Yeonjun's lips.

"One tap is slow down, two is stop. What's your safe word?" Soobin prompted.

"Bunny," Yeonjun dutifully responded, returning to licking Soobin like ice cream.

"You're such a good kitty," Soobin praised, bringing Yeonjun closer.

Yeonjun continued his indulgence, he moaned as he felt Soobin subtly pull him up and down. He paused him halfway, letting his hips snap up to meet his lips. Yeonjun whimpered around him, feeling his head hit his throat unexpectedly. Soobin groaned at the feeling.

Soobin would never do such a thing to Yeonjun, in their year of dating. He let Yeonjun do whatever he wanted, being at the mercy of his teasing. He never ushered him into anything this...vulgar. His guidance was gentle and firm, not...

Soobin brought himself out of his thoughts, watching Yeonjun's lips slide up and down his length. The collecting puddle of spit at his base was a new sight. He pulled Yeonjun off, letting him gathering air. Yeonjun whined, resisting against Soobin's hold. Soobin let go and Yeonjun clambered to wrap his hands around his cock and dive back in. He could see Yeonjun's usual restraint also break.

Soobin let out a string of curses, feeling the inside of Yeonjun's mouth cling to him with every stroke. He snapped his hips to match his strokes, Yeonjun's moans sending vibrations to his gut. Soobin's breath hitched as his muscles tensed. He shakily placed his hand on Yeonjun's head, weakly grabbing on.

"Baby, I'm going to cum," Soobin breathed faintly.

Yeonjun hummed in acknowledgment. He pulled back, leaving his mouth open. He quickly snapped his wrist up his length, beckoning the release to cover his tongue. Soobin let out an unsteady breath at the sight. He squeezed his eyes shut and clenched his stomach.

Yeonjun felt the hot liquid pool into his mouth. He slowed his tugs, milking every drop from him. Soobin watched the puddle gather on his tongue, gulping from the unholy sight. Yeonjun swallowed, gently sucking the head clean. Soobin fumbled to hold Yeonjun under his arms, pulling him back onto the bed. He covered his body, devouring his mouth.

The salty taste of himself on his tongue made him moan. Yeonjun crossed his ankles behind his back, holding Soobin to him. Soobin sat up, looking down at him.

"I love you," Soobin suddenly confessed.

Yeonjun smiled. "I love you too."

Soobin shook his head. "I don't think you understand."

He leaned over, layering kisses everywhere with messages in between.

"I love your brain..."

A kiss to his cheek.

"Your smile,"

His throat.

"Your voice,"

His chest.

"Your heart,"

His stomach.

"Your love of food,"

Soobin paused, returning to his lips.

"I love everything that is you."

Yeonjun fought back tears. He couldn't believe that Soobin was turning it on him again. Even after such an unruly act, he slowed it down, praising him, worshipping him. Yeonjun closed his eyes as he felt Soobin trail more kisses down his body. Tears that he couldn't keep in pooled around his tear ducts.

Soobin traced the line of shorts, pulling them down. Every centimeter revealed was rewarded with a kiss. Yeonjun mewled as his member met the hot breath of Soobin. Soobin kissed around his hips, returning to the near painfully purple head. Yeonjun let out a loud moan as Soobin's soft lips touched him. Soobin peppered pecks from head to base, not leaving any skin untouched.

"Soobin," Yeonjun whispered, foregoing his oppa kink.

"Yes, Noona?" Soobin returned, every word like hot flames on Yeonjun.

Yeonjun hesitantly raised his hand, hovering over Soobin's head. Soobin nudged his head into his hand, Yeonjun taking the opportunity to cling to his hair. Soobin reached his hands behind Yeonjun's thighs, squeezing the soft muscles. He gingerly pushed them back toward his chest, making Yeonjun become more open. Yeonjun's hold tightened, feeling Soobin's hot air bathe his skin. Getting lower and lower.

The tentative first swipe against his hole made Yeonjun's back arch. He cried out with abandon. Soobin's hands slid down, grabbing and spreading Yeonjun's cheeks so he could dig further. The sensitivity of having the plug in all day was getting to be too much. Soobin's tongue easily slipped in, licking wherever it could touch. Yeonjun was almost wailing from the sensations.

Soobin replaced his tongue with two fingers. Steadily thrusting in and out. Soobin without notice swallowed Yeonjun's length. Tears were pouring from his eyes, Yeonjun couldn't bear all these feelings at once. 

"Let go."

Yeonjun screamed as his release spouted from him. Soobin hummed as his mouth was filled. He kept his lips around Yeonjun, letting him buck wildly into his mouth. His fingers still jabbing into his button with no remorse. Yeonjun was sobbing as the earth-shattering orgasm tore through him. Even as the initial electric shock waned, his cock remained stiff. Soobin pulled off with a pop, already ingested Yeonjun's seed. He reached down to his once again engorged member, using the still wet remnants of Yeonjun's spit to slick himself.

Soobin got onto his knees, positioning himself against Yeonjun's opening. He draped over Yeonjun. His tearful whimpers sounding in his ears as he wrapped his arms and legs around Soobin. Soobin inched gradually into Yeonjun's heat. He bit his lip, the tightness enveloping his sensitive length was enough to make him unfold again. Yeonjun weakly whined as Soobin bottomed out.

Soobin sealed their lips, moving with shallow thrusts. Yeonjun couldn't concentrate on reciprocating his kisses, mouth open and gasping. Soobin turned to leave sizable marks on his throat instead, moaning as he increased his speed. He hissed as Yeonjun sank his nails into his back, the stinging making him lose his pace for a moment.

He pulled away, grabbing onto his hips. He changed his angle and jabbed hard, directly into Yeonjun's soft spot. Slow but hard thrusts caused Yeonjun's length to jump on his pale stomach. The color contrast of his purple head and hair against his milky white skin made Soobin stuttered. The beauty of the human under him brought on his own tears. The love he felt taking over.

Hard thrusts turned into fast and deep. Making sure every inch of him caressed Yeonjun's insides. Yeonjun's cock leaking heavily on his stomach, begging for another release. Yeonjun began babbling, unable to make a coherent sentence. Soobin could only hear please in his rambling. He pulled Yeonjun with his strokes, the lewd sound of their skin slapping against each other in between rapid breathing.

"Baby, cum for me," Soobin directed.

He hissed as he felt his walls seize around him. His strokes slowed, too tight to move any faster. Yeonjun sobbed through his release, totally spent and emotionally raw. Soobin could only handle a few more before he shuddered into his release. His length snugly inserted, pouring deep into Yeonjun's gut.

He collapsed forward, barely catching himself before his weight crushed Yeonjun. His member softened and slipped out of Yeonjun. He shifted his body to fall on Yeonjun's right side, bringing his limp body into his chest. Whispering praises and kissing his messy hair. Yeonjun sniffled against his skin, still half out of it.

"Are you okay?" Soobin asked after minutes of heavy breathing and whimpers.

Yeonjun nodded.

"Will you let me clean you up?"

A shake of his head.

"Do you want me to just hold you?"

A nod.

"Okay, we can lay here a little longer," Soobin accepted.

Soobin silently petted Yeonjun's hair. His thumb stroking his bicep the only sign he hadn't fallen asleep from exhaustion. His short breaths flushed to his skin.

"Oppa," Yeonjun called out with his hoarse voice.

"Mhm," Soobin responded.

"Was I good?"

Soobin scoffed, digging his face into Yeonjun's damp hair. "Yes, Junnie. You were good."

Silence came before Yeonjun spoke up again.

"Can we do that again?"

"I think I need a new body before we can do that again."

**Author's Note:**

> Ah...
> 
> This one was a bit weird for me. I started with the idea of plugs and using them in public and grew into this 3 sectioned kink fest. Oppa kink definitely not on the list.
> 
> I researched stuff beforehand and instead of abiding by reality, I let loose! I usually like suspending in reality but I really wanted to do this idea.
> 
> This took a lot out of me 😅 while I have many ideas prepared, please excuse my absence as I recover from this monstrosity. I highly encourage everyone to subscribe to My Junnie or to my page if you want alerts on updates since they aren't on a schedule!
> 
> Thank you once again for reading!


End file.
